Hunters and Soldiers
by mirasecret
Summary: Meet Amurni Eveningstar, a Hunter of Artemis who joined back in 1945. The only problem is that a certain blue eyed solider recognized her and wants answers. Oops.
1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers sighed and rubbed his eyes. He really didn't like signing autographs, but here he was. Captain America did have to keep up appearances, after all.

To tell the truth, he had signed so many things, his arm was about to fall off. Not to mention that he wasn't really paying attention anymore. 'Thank you so much for serving.' 'I'm a huge fan.' 'I can't believe you're here, in Los Angeles.' 'Thank you for fighting those horrible Nazis.' 'With you on our side, we'll be sure to win.'

And on and on and on.

"Excuse me? Captain America, sir?"

A small voice snapped him out of his trance. He looked up to see a girl of about fourteen years of age. He was about to fall back into the habit of smiling without really meaning it, but then he noticed her eyes.

She had long black hair, so black it was almost purple. She had full red lips and high cheek bones. But her eyes... her eyes were silver like the moon with flecks of gold around her pupil. Tinges of sea green ran through, overall giving her eyes the unnerving look of being able to see into your soul.

Steve was curious to see what she looked like when she grew up. She was beautiful now, imagine what she would look like in a few years.

She smiled, revealing pearly white, even teeth. "I know you probably have heard everything by now, so I'll spare you the pain. I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

Steve smiled back. "I'm afraid that depends on what you want me to do, Miss...?"

"Eveningstar," she supplied and held out her hand to shake. "Amurni Eveningstar. You see, my dad was a solider. He was taken as a prisoner of war and died last week under questioning. He wouldn't give them the answers they wanted." "I'm very sorry-"

"Please save me your apologies, Captain," she cut him off politely. "You've probably said that to countless others, I'm not the first and I won't be the last. I know you'll probably forget me anyway. But if you could, would you please try and find his body? He always wanted to be buried on American soil. He was an immigrant, you see. From Britain. I don't even care if he's buried in the town's cemetery. he just wanted his body to be here, in the Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave. That's all I ask, Captain."

He looked into her piercing eyes and found himself nodding in agreement. "Of course, Miss. Eveningstar," he could hear his voice saying. "I'll do the best I can."

She smiled softly and left the table. Only then did he realize she had left behind a small plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

...

I tried not to scream as Melissa, my stepmother, dragged me away from the building where the signing was being held. "Brat," she hissed. "I specifically told you _not_ go and bother Captain America with your silly daddy issues."

"Then why did you marry him if you won't respect his last request?" I spat out. "People get married for love, not because they want money."

Melissa yanked me into the alleyway and smacked me. I sucked in a sharp breath of air, my cheek stinging. Her grip on my wrist tightened and I knew that there would be bruises there tomorrow. "Let me go," I told her lowly. "Let me go right now unless you want to find out what the inside of a jail cell looks like."

"And who would believe you?" she laughed darkly. "I'm rich, thanks to your idiot father conveniently leaving everything to _me._ I could tell them you're clumsy. I could bribe them off. I could do anything to you and no one would care. Because no one cares about _you_, you insufferable little whelp. Your precious father did, but then he went and got himself captured, didn't he?" She pushed me to the ground and towered over me.

"Hey," a voice called.

A tall boy with kind blue eyes and dark hair stood in the entrance to the alley. "Get lost, kid," Melissa ordered. He crossed his arms. "I don't think I will. From what I heard, you've done things worth jail time. I'd suggest you let the girl go."

"You have no authority over me," Melissa chuckled. "You have no hold."

"Yes I do," the boy said confidently. "Because I'm Ben Logan."

A flash of fear crossed Melissa's face. Because of course the mayor's son would be the one to find her abusing her stepdaughter.

Melissa let go of me and ran out of the alley.

Ben walked over to where I was on the ground and offered me his hand. I looked hesitantly at it before grabbing it. He helped me off and I brushed the dirt off my skirt. "Thanks," I mumbled, not meeting his eyes. "Of course," I could hear him smile. "Anything for a damsel in distress."

I guess it was supposed to be a line that had girls swooning all over him. But not me. My gaze snapped up to his face and I scowled. I turned on my heel and stalked out of the alleyway.

"Hey!" he caught up to me. "What did I say?" "I don't need saving," I growled. "I'm not helpless."

That was true. Dad had owned a very well known dojo and taught self defense. He had taught me. He didn't want me to be caught defenseless. My heart squeezed at the thought of Dad, but I kept walking. I could cry once I was-

I stopped short, Ben running into me. Where would I go? Melissa would certainly _not_ be letting me go back to the small mansion I had called home my entire life. I would probably go to my tree house, I decided. It was in the woods, far away from my horrible stepmother. It also had a few things stocked up just in case. I had spent most nights that Dad wasn't home there anyways. It had most of my belongings there. I kept walking.

"Hey," Ben called again. "I'm sorry, I really am. I just thought you were one of _those_ kinds of girls. I mean, you're wearing a skirt."

I whirled around and gave him the evil eye. "How often do you put your foot in your mouth, Ben?" I asked incredulously. "Or am I just special?" "Of course you're special," he told me.

That was the wrong answer once again, because I turned my back on him and kept walking. "At least let me buy you an ice cream." Dear Lord, he was back again. "As a thank you for me saving you from that woman." I absolutely hated this boy.

"No," I growled out. "Not in a million years. I'd rather kiss a pig."

I finally left him in the dust. "I don't even know your name!" he hollered.

I turned at the end of the street and glared. "Do I look like I care?"

**Hey guys! Review please! This fiction might not be updated regularly, I'm really sorry about that, but reviews make me want to write. **

**-mirasecret**


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, I ran into Ben again the next day.

I was wearing pants this time, thank the Lord. They were much easier to run in, which is exactly what I planned to do if I saw the horrible boy

"Hello again."

I whirled around to see him standing there with what I guess he thought was a charming smile plastered on his face. If anything, it made me hate him even more.

I turned away and started walking. "Hey, wait up!" he called behind me.

I kept my nose in the air, not even sparing him a glance.

"Please tell me your name," he begged me. "It's the least you could do." I raised a delicate eyebrow. "The least _you_ could do is stay out of my way. I'm not one of your precious princesses."

"Can I please just buy you an ice cream?"

I glared at Ben who had managed to catch up to me. "Will you go away if you do?"

He nodded.

I groaned. I couldn't believe I was actually going through with this.

Ben beamed and held out his arm for me. I cautiously slipped a hand around it, treating it like it was a bomb. Ben started talking my ear off, telling me all about the fancy social dinners his father had hosted, the famous people he had met, and, of course, all of the money he had to spend.

Trust me, there was a reason I didn't like him. I'm usually a good judge of character. For example, I knew that Melissa was a terrible person as soon as I saw her. There was just something in her eyes. Almost like there was something in Ben's eyes. I just didn't know what it was yet.

Ben steered me into the local ice cream parlor. I ordered a shake. We chose a table, and when my shake was brought, it had two straws in it and I realized Ben had never ordered anything.

I glared as Ben took a sip out of his straw. "No. Absolutely not." "Why not?" he asked mystified. "This is what people do on dates, right?"

I stood up and shook my head. "Ben, this isn't a date. I only came here so you would leave me alone."

He threw his hands in the air. "Alright! I get it!" Ben stomped over to the counter and asked for a second shake. I sipped mine in silence as Be resumed his ever present chatter. I guess he was trying to impress me.

He was failing miserably.

"May I walk you home?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes. "Would you take no for an answer?" He shook his head and slipped his arm around my waist.

I wiggled out of his grip and glared. "No." "Have I ever told you you're the most beautiful girl in the world?" he asked me, his eyes glinting in the sunset. I raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know my name."

He shrugged. "Does it matter? This is true love. You can't fight it. I want you."

We had reached the middle of the woods, very close to where my tree house was. I took a step back. "You've had your date," my voice was like steel, "you walked me home. Now leave and stay out of my sight for the rest of your stupid little life."

Ben shook his head. "I don't think I can do that."

Before I knew it, his lips were crashing against mine. I struggled against him, kicking his shins more than once, but he was much stronger than me. I managed to get him off of me and I screamed before he was trying to kiss me again.

"Help!" I screamed. "Get off of me! Get off! OW! Help me! HELP ME!"

I finally had the sense to kick him where the sun doesn't shine and he yelped in surprise. "Why you little," he growled. Ben began attempting to beat me. I blocked and ducked, all the while trying to get away.

Eventually, I somehow managed to get to my tree house. I started climbing the rope ladder as fast as I could. "You don't even have a proper home?" he sneered and grabbed onto my ankle. I was yanked down several rungs. I held on using my arms and kicked him with my free foot. Ben growled in pain and grabbed onto both of my ankles, jerking me down.

Ben threw me to the ground and sneered. He grabbed me by the hair and yanked me upright. I began screaming again, praying that someone would hear and help me. Ben punched me in the throat, effectively shutting me up.

"Now," his eyes glinted in the half darkness. "You'll never reject a man again, witch."

He froze in place and I quickly saw why.

Around us in a circle were a bunch of girls, their ages varying from eight to twelve. The most significant thing were the silver bows in their hands, arrows notched and pointing at Ben. He let go of my hair and I scrambled backwards, trying to get to my feet.

One of the older ones, a pretty girl with olive skin and almond eyes wearing some kind of silver tiara, stepped forward. "What shall we do with him, My Lady?" she asked, keeping her eyes and her bow trained on Ben. "Tie him up and let me deal with him later," a girl with auburn hair and silver eyes next to the girl with a tiara said.

"So sorry," I drew attention to myself. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, just really, really confused, but who are you people?"

The girl with auburn hair smiled. "I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt. And these are my Hunters."

Silence. Then...

I pressed my lips together tightly to keep from laughing. "I'm not quite sure I believe you."

The girl who called herself Artemis turned to Ben. "Allow me to demonstrate." She raised her hand in Ben's direction. Suddenly, he began shrinking until he was a jackalope.

I blinked. "Um... okay." Brilliant answer, I know.

"Let him loose," Artemis commanded her Hunters. "We'll have a hunting contest later." The girl with the tiara began ordering people to set up camp. "Come," Artemis beckoned me.

She led me to the first tent that went up, and ushered me inside. We sat down and she smiled.

There were many animal pelts behind her, some of which I had never seen before. A beautiful silver bow sat on a pedestal behind her, and a deer with golden horns and white fur was sleeping next to the goddess.

The girl with the tiara entered a few minutes later. "I have sent Ashlyn and Ella hunting for food, my Lady." Artemis nodded. "Thank you, Zoe. What is your name, dear girl?" She addressed me.

"Amurni. Amurni Eveningstar."

"Well, Amurni, I'll get right to the point. How would you like to be a Hunter?"

I blinked. A Hunter? This is _not_ what I was expecting my day to be like. "Like in the old stories?" I clarified. Zoe nodded. "Yes. Thy would be immortal unless thee fall in battle or thy break thee's oath. Thy would have a new family, Us."

"Freedom from responsibility and men," Artemis added on. "You would be protected from that scene from earlier. You could be one of us."

I only thought for a second. "What do I have to do?"

"Say this," Zoe told me, "'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis.'"

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," I repeated, my voice strong and confident.

"'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'"

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I accept," Artemis announced. A silver glow entered the room and faded away slightly. Things seemed to slow down. I felt stronger, like I could punch Ben's face and have his neck snap from the force. I felt faster than I ever had. I was powerful.

"Welcome sister," Zoe smiled. "Remember your oath. It is your life now," Artemis warned me. "I will never waver in my loyalty," I spoke confidently.

I smiled. I had a new family who would love and take care of me.


	3. Chapter 3

The years had slipped my without me realizing it. I had visited man's world a few times since joining the Hunt. It had changed greatly. There were strange creations that sat in little shops and hung by the sides of roads. Many technologies had evolved.

Zoe had died. We had a new Lieutenant, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. We had been through two wars, losing many Hunters the night Orion attacked. But we had finally reached a period of peace. Of happiness. Ancient evils had been laid to rest. The creatures of the night were caught and hidden from mortal eyes.

I was sitting on a tree branch, my eyes carefully scanning the ground. A rustle moved the leaves further down the path. I tensed and drew my bow, carefully sitting up to a crouch. I drew back and fired.

"GAH!"

I smirked and jumped down, meeting my prey on the ground. Shaya glared at me. "Not cool, Amurni. Not cool. Are you trying to grant me an early death?" "Maybe," I grinned. "But you just joined when, yesterday? It's my job to train the new recruits, therefore you qualify. Lady Artemis gives me free rein to train people as I see fit, as long as it's within reason."

Shaya blinked. "_That's_ why you shot an arrow at me? To teach me a lesson?" I nodded. "Yup. I just taught you two lessons: to learn to be quiet and to be ready for anything. Just because we're in a time of peace doesn't mean we don't need to be careful. Be wary, Shaya."

She nodded thoughtfully. "You know, I think I actually get it. Um... I might have sorta kinda gotten turned around? I don't know which way camp is."

I laughed and ruffled her hair, earning a scowl from the younger girl. "Come on, kid," I smiled. "Camp is this way."

We had literally taken two steps when a loud explosion shook the Earth. We exchanged worried looks and hightailed it back to the rest of the Hunters.

When we entered the clearing where the silvery tents were set up, Artemis and our fellow sisters were watching a swirling blue portal over a large skyscraper in the distance.

I smacked my forehead. "Why is it always Manhattan?" Thalia managed a smile "Not sure. But look."

Huge wale like creatures flew out, followed quickly by strange ships that let out many odd creatures. They began attacking. Some drifted over in the direction of Central Park. I froze. It wouldn't be good if they found our camp.

"Thalia, Amurni, and Cassie," Artemis snapped my attention away from the creatures. "Attempt to find out what opened the portal and close it, killing any creature on your way. The rest of the Hunters will hold down Central Park as a refuge for any mortal who seeks safety. May the gods be with you."

I nodded sharply before leading the way out of the clearing. I stopped in front of Shaya before I entered the trees surrounding the camp. "Told you to always be ready," I smirked softly.

Thalia, Cassie, and I ran through the woods, trying to reach the city of Manhattan. We took out some of the creatures as we went

"They're not Greek monsters," I told Thalia as we exited the park. "I've never encountered anything like this in my years with Lady Artemis."

Thalia frowned. "You haven't? Dang it, I was really hoping you had. Hoods up, ladies." We had reached the city.

How do we get to the portal?" Cassie asked, her faint irish tilt showing through in her anxiety. Cassie had joined three weeks after I had. We had become fast friends.

One of the creatures caught my eye. "Would you say no to riding a whale?"

"This is insane," Thalia grumbled as we waited in an alleyway. "No one can ride a whale." "And yet we're about to," I told her cheerfully as I rearranged my knives so that they were in an easier to reach place. Our bows were strung, ready for the slightest hint of danger.

"Guys!" Cassie got our attention. We looked up to see one of the whales flying lowly over the alleyway we were hiding out in. Thalia shot an arrow straight up into it's underside. The whale was so big, it hardly felt a thing. Thalia grabbed the rope that had been attached and began climbing up, Cassie and I at her heels. When we reached the underside, we stabbed our hunting knives into the creature and used them to hold on.

We carefully maneuvered ourselves on top and waited for Cassie to work her magic.

The daughter of Calliope brought out her lyre from her bag and began singing as she played, weaving her magic, bending the whale we were riding on to her will. Sure enough, we slowly turning in the direction of portal.

And that's when things went wrong.

Thunder rumbled. I frowned. Was Zeus angry that we were riding a whale to save the city? I'll admit, it did seem kind of ridiculous, but did he have a better idea?

Lightning struck, frying the whale's head. It began falling to the ground. I quickly shot an arrow, causing a line to connect at an angle on wither side of us. Thalia, Cassie, and I hooked our bows on the thin wire and grappled to the street below to avoid falling to our deaths. Thalia scowled at me. "What did you do?" My eyes widened. "Me? What do you mean? I haven't done anything! Besides, Zeus wouldn't want to kill _you_, would he?"

She shook her head slightly confused. Cassie frowned as she slipped her lyre back into her bag. It had somehow been undamaged in the fall. "That didn't fee like Zeus's power. It was ancient, yes, but there was just something about it... It wasn't Greek, but it had a similar energy signature."

We contemplated the new development in silence as the creature raged around us. "Guys," I glanced at the portal. "We really need to get going. The more time we waste, another mortal dies."

Cassie and Thalia nodded and we picked up the pace.

I shot so many arrows, my fingers bled. Thank the gods for refillable quivers or I would have died many times over. Our knives were stained in purple blood. I glared at the stupid building that was under the portal. Our goal.

And right now, that goal seemed pretty hopeless.

"Amurni!"

I whirled around and stabbed the creature that had attempted to catch me off guard through the chest. I nodded my thanks to Cassie and continued on.

Eventually, we heard shouting. Thalia and I exchanged looks. They sounded like mortals. We ran towards the sounds of fighting with Cassie bringing up the rear.

We turned the corner and I had to keep myself from gasping. The strangest group of mortals I have ever seen were fighting the creatures.

There was a redhead in a black suit who used her weapons like they were an extension of her body, very similar to how the Hunters fought.

There was a huge green monster with pants that destroyed everything in its path.

There was a man with a bow on the rooftops, hitting targets that were over a hundred yards away.

There was a man in a red and gold metal suit that could fly.

There was a man with long blonde hair and a hammer. My eyes widened as I felt the energy coming off of him. I was almost certain he had caused the lightning from earlier. He looked like an older Jason.

Then there was a familiar man wearing a blue suit. My blood ran cold. Unless mortals had discovered how to live forever, he should be dead. I looked at Cassie who was gaping at Captain America. Then again, she was from the time of the war too.

But I was worried he would recognize me. I mean, how many raven haired, silver eyed girls turn down the formalities and ask for a war hero to bring back her father's body? Not many. I was screwed.

I tugged my hood lower, praying to Artemis it wouldn't fall off.

"Do we help the mortals?" Cassie asked Thalia. Captain America turned to us. I mentally cursed myself. Enhanced hearing.

His eyes widened at the sight of three teenaged girls hiding their faces holding bows in the middle of a war zone. Thalia frowned as she assessed the situation. "Affirmative. Fire at will."

We leaped into the fight, taking down creature after creature. Halfway through the fight, the redhead noticed us and cursed under her breath. "How old o they start training them now?" I heard her mutter.

I smirked and plunged my dagger into the heart of one of the creatures who had tried to sneak up on her. "Old enough."

"Amurni, come on!" Thalia called. I cursed in Ancient Greek. Beautiful. Now my name was out there for all to hear.

I sheathed my knives in favor of my bow and used two buildings like some kind of parkour junkie to climb to the top. I ran along the rooftops, taking down every creature that sood in my way.

I heard a female scream and whirled around to see Thalia double over, a large cut in her stomach. I quickly ziplined down and dug out Nectar. Cassie stood guard as I tended to the Lieutenant of Artemis. I cursed when I could see her ribs.

"Cassie, get her back to Lady Artemis. I will keep fighting my way to the portal," I ordered her. She nodded and scooped Thalia into her arms bridal style. She ran through the streets as Thalia held a dagger weakly, cutting off any creature who got too close.

I turned back to the portal and began running. They had hurt my friend. They were going to die.

Within minutes, I made it to the building. I glared up at it. how to get up there without being seen?

"Miss," a hand touched my shoulder. I grabbed it and judo threw the man over my shoulder and held my knife to his throat. I was looking into the eyes of Captain America.

Thank Artemis my hood was still down.

He looked up at me with wide blue eyes. "Um... I was just going to say that you should probably leave. It's not safe to be out." "Then why are _you_ out?" I asked.

He looked down at the silver blade under his throat. "Because I'm trained in these kinds of situations, Miss. No offense, but you're a kid and you're not." "You know," I said calmly. "When someone says no offense, it usually means that it's going to be offensive. I'm trying to close the portal. The gods know Manhattan doesn't need _another_ war."

"Another war?" he repeated. I cursed under my breath. "It's none of your concern, Captain. Now, you and your little team of superheroes who are trying to surround me quietly; they're doing terribly, by the way; can either help me stop this or let me go do it on my own. If you try to take me because I threatened you, well, let's just say I have a few friends who wouldn't be too happy about that and can make your life a living hell. It's your choice."

Captain America eyed the knife still under his chin and then looked at me seriously. "You can help."

"With all due respect, Rogers, but are you sure? She's just a kid-"

I cut off the redhead by calmly digging out a second knife and holding it under her chin after kicking her guns away. She had tried to sneak up on me.

"Anyone else?" I blew a strand of my raven hair that had fallen in my eyes underneath my hood.

"I like her," a voice said. I nodded and sheathed my knives. "Right then," I beamed. "Let's get to saving the world, shall we?"

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! They made my day, I'm so glad you guys like this! Please review, I love feedback. I like criticism, just as long as it's constructive, not rude.**

**SentinalSlice: When I was planning this, I actually did briefly consider making the Captain a love interest, but that was a passing fantasy. I personally am not a fan of the fictions out there where a Hunter breaks her oath. In my world, when you make a promise, you keep it. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**-mirasecret**


	4. Chapter 4

What in Hades was I doing?

This is the question that bounced around my brain as Captain America, his weird friends, and I were ambushed outside of the building.

Large groups of the creatures swarmed out of nowhere. I cursed in Ancient Greek before drawing my twin hunting knives. My bow would be nearly useless unless I could get to the top of a building.

Suddenly, the people tensed and pressed a hand to their ear. "We need to get out of the way!" the Captain shouted. I blinked. That was not what I was expecting.

"May I inquire as to _why_?!" I shouted as I cut down another creature. "Stark's got a nuke coming through," the redhead informed me. My eyes widened. "A-?! Is he insane?! He's gonna get us all killed!"

"We need to clear out," the man with the bow said. I nodded sharply and scaled a nearby building.

I slipped my hunting knives back into the sheaths on my thighs and pulled out my bow as I ran across the rooftops. I was shooting down more creatures when the weird person in the flying metal suit flew into the swirling portal.

I made to the edge of an apartment complex where the rest of the weird group were watching. "A brave, foolish man," I muttered. "Percy Jackson would be in awe."

"Kid," the redhead caught my attention. "You need to get out of here." I raised and eyebrow, even though she couldn't see through my hood. "Not so. I'm not leaving until the task that was assigned to me is completed."

"And what exactly was that assignment?" the guy with the bow's hand crept towards his quiver. I rolled my eyes. "Close the portal. Duh."

"And your employer?" Captain America asked. "Classified," I smirked.

Our attention was drawn to the rapidly closing portal. I blinked in surprise. The metal man had managed to do something about it. "Come on, Tony," Captain America muttered.

A charred figure fell out of the sky. The green monster leapt off a building and caught him as he fell. The monster set him down on the street below, The rest of the group jumped off the building and gathered around him and the guy with the hammer took off the metal man's mask.

"Right," I blew a strand of hair out from my eyes underneath my hood. "Anyone mind telling me who was responsible for this wonderful little incident?"

The group turned to me in shock. "Kid, Ironman might be dead and you're not flinching?" the man with the bow asked incredulously. I frowned slightly. "Sometimes people die in war and the war continues on. There's nothing you can do about death but keep moving forward. But right now I need to find the person responsible for this and drag him back to my Lady in chains for questioning."

"You shall not lay a hand on my brother," the guy who looked like Thalia's brother boomed. I raised an eyebrow. "Your-? Yeah, I'm not even going to ask. Families are messy. Well then, what do you want me to do, then?"

"I am going to take him back to Asgard."

I stiffened. "And who is your brother?"

"Loki."

"Well then, shouldn't Ragnarok have started? I mean, if he's here then he's escaped his bonds."

There was silence for a few minutes before Captain America spoke up. "Listen, kid. Thor here is an alien who _thinks_ he's a god. The Norse myths don't really apply here."

I nodded. "Ah. That makes sense. In that case, the real Thor's gonna be pissed there's another wannabe running around." I winked, even though they couldn't see me. "Don't worry, Pantheons aren't supposed to mix, so I won't tell him"

"Guys."

The redhead turned our attention to her. "We can discuss who the kid is later, but Tony's not breathing."

"The arc reactor's out," the Captain muttered.

The big green monster leaned down in the man's face and roared.

The man's eyes flew open and he gasped in surprise. i turned away from the group's happy reunion and started to the tower. I needed to catch the wannabe Loki and bring him to Artemis.

"Kid."

I turned to Captain America. "Where are you going?" he raised an eyebrow. "To catch Loki?" I asked slowly like he was stupid.

"Well you can't go alone," the metal man pushed himself up. "He'll pulverize you."

I snorted. "Not likely." I turned and kept walking.

"Well, she's stubborn," I heard someone say from behind me.

I managed to get to the tower and used the elevator to speed up to the top floor.

Gods, why were there so many floors?

I stepped out into a large room and found a figure in green robes with a gold horn-type crown unconscious on the floor. I stood behind him and drew my bow, the arrow pointed at his head. The rest of the group came in a few minutes later and joined me.

Loki carefully pushed himself up after coming back to consciousness. He turned and froze. I smirked.

"If it's all the same, I'll have that drink now," he told the metal man.

My silvery camping bag appeared over my shoulder and I dug through for a Celestial Bronze rope. I pulled it out and bound Loki's wrists together in a way that would prevent him from escaping.

"You'll be coming with me," I told him. The Thor wannabe frowned and put his hand on his hammer threateningly. "No you will not," he rumbled. "He is coming with me to Asgard." I shook my head. "My Lady requested that I close the portal. I think she'll want to speak to Loki too."

"That's the thing," the redhead jumped in. "We don't know you or your Lady. How can we trust you? For all we know, you could be on Loki's side and are a double agent."

I raised an eyebrow. "You saw my sister get hurt. If we were double agents, would the creatures we fought today have hurt her?"

"At least take off the hood, kid," the metal man said. "We don't even know what you look like."

"For good reason," I muttered under my breath. "I can't do that either," I said louder. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

I began walking out and was stopped by the guy with the bow. I sighed. "You guys are really making this difficult. I need to take Loki in for questioning for harming the City of Western Civilization, causing terror to mortals, and impersonating a god of another Pantheon. Plus, my sisters probably want to make sure I'll live to see next century."

"Kid, you need to leave Loki to us," Captain America told me firmly. I frowned. "I really need to take him. Don't try to stop me, it won't end up well for you."

"On the ground!"

I turned sharply to see a bunch of mortals in black bullet proof vests with the word SHIELD printed across the chest. I cursed in Ancient Greek. "Just my luck," I mumbled and untied Loki. "You're letting him go?!" Captain America exclaimed in surprise as I stuffed the bindings in my bag. My bag vanished as I snorted. "Not likely. Your little friends will keep him contained. But it's _my_ rope, and I don't want any mortals running experiments on the materials."

Several of the SHIELD agents slapped handcuffs on Loki and then turned to Captain America questioningly. "Sir, do we take her in?" "You will _not_," I said sharply as the Captain said,"Yes, but no cuffs. We just need her for questioning. We need to find out who she is."

I growled in frustration as I was pinned between two agents, the weird group close behind. I was grateful my bow had disappeared, I didn't need it confiscated. I was lucky as it was that they didn't take my knives.

Down in a conference room a few floors below, the group sat me down at a table and the redhead started interrogating me.

"Name."

"Classified."

"Age."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Employer."

"Powerful beyond imagination."

"Place of birth."

"Los Angeles."

"Date of birth."

"Christmas."

"Seriously?" the metal man asked me. I raised an eyebrow. "Of what concern is it to you?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, it's just cool. Twice the gifts, you know?"

"Year of birth."

"Classified."

"Are you going to tell us anything that's useful?"

"Hardly."

"Will you take off the hood?"

"No."

"Will you tell us why?"

"You'll use your fancy toys for some kind of facial recognition scanner and figure out who I am." I grinned wolfishly. "You won't like the results."

"Are you a criminal?"

"Hades, no."

"You called us mortals several times. Why?"

"Because you're mortals. Duh."

"And you're not?"

"As a sister once said, 'I am a Hunter'. I'm pretty sure that's not mortal."

"I could hear the capitalization in the word 'Hunter'. Wanna tell us what that's about?"

"Hardly."

The redhead was visibly growing frustrated. "Why won't you tell us anything useful?"

"You arrested me after I helped you save the day. Of course I'm going to be difficult."

"May we meet with your employer?"

"Depends. My Lady normally doesn't give a thought to mortals."

"Can you call her?"

"She doesn't have a phone that I know of."

"Kid, if you don't give us some answers soon, we're taking off the hood."

I forced myself not to react. "You won't like the results."

"Are you threatening us?"

"Maybe. All I'm saying is that it'll lead to some awkward questions that I'm not allowed to answer unless I've been cleared to do so."

"Cleared by whom?"

"My Lady."

"Is that my Lady her name, title, or codename?"

"None of the above. Although, it is more of a title. She is deserving of respect."

"What is your relationship to her?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Are you her lieutenant or some kind of general?"

"The Lieutenant is my sister. We don't have generals."

"We," the redhead noticed. "There are more of you?"

I cursed myself mentally for letting something like that slip.

"How many are there?"

"Not as many as there had been."

"You mentioned that you had been through several wars. Care to share."

"No."

"Kid, we're taking off the hood in five minutes. Give us some answers."

I gritted my teeth. "You need to let me go. I haven't done anything wrong."

"You let Loki go."

"You're agents would have handled him! Besides, I wanted my rope back."

"Why?"

"Because it's my rope! I'm rather attached to it."

"Kid, you have three minutes."

"Don't I have the right to remain silent?"

"..."

I smirked. She was rendered speechless.

"That's not fair. You can't use the law against us."

"Really? 'Cause I've done nothing wrong, and yet you're locking up a minor without any real proof."

"Who trained you?"

"My Lady."

"One minute."

"Do not touch my hood. It won't end well."

"Fifty seconds."

I sat in the metal chair silently.

"Thirty seconds."

"Kid, just tell us who you are," Captain America tried to get me to speak. I pressed my lips together tightly.

"Ten seconds."

'_Sorry, my Lady,'_ I prayed. _'Olympus knows I tried.' _

"Five... four... three... two... one."

The redhead walked around to my back. I twisted around in my chair and barred my teeth, thankful they hand't cuffed me. "You will _not,_" I growled as I reached for my knives."

"Kid."

I turned to see the guy with the bow drawing the string back, the arrow pointed at my head. "You have a couple of options," the redhead told me. "You can either let Clint put that arrow through your brain, I can pull back the hood, or you can take it off yourself. Which is it gonna be?"

"Nat," Captain America looked slightly green. "Are we really threatening to kill her? She's just a kid! What's the harm in letting her keep her hood?" "I hate to agree with the Capsicle, but he's right," the metal man spoke up. "Why are we gonna kill a _kid?!_ A kid, for Christ's sake!"

"Tony," the redhead, Nat, said. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"You're hoping I'll chicken out because of an _arrow_," I spoke up. "Kinda ironic if you look at it from my perspective. But it's you who should be worried. When a Hunter dies, our Lady seeks revenge. She will not be happy."

"Again with the mysterious employer," a small man mumbled. I hadn't noticed him until then. He was quiet.

"Last warning kid," Nat's tone softened slightly, like instead of steel it was rock.

Clint, the archer, pulled back on the string even more. Without moving my head, I calculated the distance to the door. There was no way I'd make it in time if I had to fight all of them.

"Fine," I muttered. "But you're going to wish I hadn't."

I slowly reached up and pulled back the silvery material.

My gaze flickered to each of the occupants of the room. Captain America leaned forward. "I know you," he frowned, trying to remember.

I crossed my arms and let his eyes meet my silver orbs, waiting for the moment of truth.

He inhaled sharply and sat back, paling.

"Spotted it, have you," I asked softly. "Hello, Captain Rogers. Did you bring back Dad's body or is it still rotting in Germany?"

"Amurni Eveningstar," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

I waved sheepishly. "Surprise."

"How...?" Steve Rogers gaped at me.

"You know this kid?" Nat asked. He nodded slowly, still extremely confused as to how I was still young. "I met her during the war..." he trailed off, staring out the window.

I stood up and stretched. "Well," I smiled cheerfully. "You know my name. You can run any kind of software you want, I'd best be going now. Don't want to keep my Lady waiting."

"Not so fast," Nat grabbed my arm and forced me down. "Not until you tell us what's going on."

I blinked. "I thought that was pretty obvious. I'm alive. I'm here. I helped save the day. I'm leaving."

"Are you a super-soldier?" Steve asked hopefully. I frowned slightly. He was lonely, I realized. He wanted there to be someone like him out there. "Not exactly," I said slowly. "But I am... enhanced, I guess you would call it. Just not in the way you would expect."

He deflated slightly, the hope gone from his eyes.

"So how are you alive? How are you still young?" the metal man, Tony Stark, I think someone called him, asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Like you haven't been looking for me on the scanners after I took off the hood."

He smirked. "True. JARVIS, what did you find?"

A voice tinged in a british accent spoke up. "Amurni Eveningstar was born December 25th, 1931. Her father was James Eveningstar who died in 1945 under questioning. Mother is unknown. Amurni disappeared in 1945 shortly after her father's death. Presumed dead."

I glanced around. "Is there another person in here that I'm unaware of?"

Stark shook his head. "Nah. JARVIS is an AI." I blinked. "Mortals are weird."

"Mortals," Nat noticed. "There it is again. You keep calling us mortals."

I tilted my head to the ceiling definitely. "I'm afraid I can't answer that without proper clearance. Now please let me go. I need to get back to-" "Your Lady. Yeah, yeah, we know. Just answer our questions, kid," the archer said.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. "I can't do that! I owe everything to my Lady, I'm not about to betray her trust!"

Nat leaned in closely to me. "Do you know who I am, kid?" she asked me. I raised an eyebrow. "A ginger who's good with weapons and kills weird creatures?"

She rolled her eyes. "My name is Natasha Romanoff. I was pretty much raised by the Red Room. And so far, what you've been saying sounds very similar. Are you a part of the Black Widow program?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a big fan of spiders. One of my sisters has the worst phobia ever. Then again, it's partially her mom's fault, but whatever."

"Do you work for the Red Room or any other organization similar to it?" Steve asked. I blinked. "Look, I've been out of touch with the mortal world for roughly sixty-seven years. I don't know half of what's going on. My Lady tells me to kill the creatures attacking the City of Western Civilization and close the portals, I do so. She tells me to hunt a certain being, I do it. And before you call it blind faith, it's not. She's not perfect. None of us are. But she's given me the closest thing I've ever had to a home, so I'll do it. So believe me when I say that I don't work for an organization, per say, but I do live with a group. A group that's main focus in freedom from... certain individuals." I gave the men of the room a disgusted look.

"Now please. Let me go. I have done nothing wrong. I want to go back to my home and live the rest of my life without ever seeing the rest of your faces."

"And how long will you live," Stark leaned forward. "You've already lived a good long while without aging."

I turned my nose up at him. "I will live until the Fates decide it is time for my string to be cut."

"The Fates," the guy in the back said. "Like Greek Mythology?"

Thunder rumbled outside and the group turned to look at the wannabe Thor. "It wasn't me," he frowned. "Lord Zeus doesn't take kindly to be called a myth," I warned him. "You would do well to watch your words, boy."

Stark blinked. "She's crazy. First the Norse, now the Greeks? What's next, the Egyptians?" I frowned. "We haven't seen the Egyptians for several thousand years. We would like to keep it that way. It is, after all, how the Hundred Year War was caused. Besides, Lord Zeus is slightly, uh, paranoid."

Wannabe Thor looked astounded. "I was not aware of other Pantheons." I rolled my eyes. "Well you're not the real thing, are you? My Lady, my sisters, and I came across Thor once. In the Rocky Mountains. He was... much more different. Besides, Loki is chained up. His escape is a signal to being Ragnarok. He's also _Odin's_ brother, not Thor's. You people really messed it up."

The archer leaned forward. "Earlier, you mentioned the Hunters. Capital H. You use a bow and _hunting_ knives. You and you sisters we saw today were dressed in silver. Your Lady, is she Artemis?"

I frowned. "Are you a legacy of Apollo? I noticed your skill with a bow. Although, if you are, please don't start sprouting Haiku's. I've had enough to last me several lifetimes."

"I thought Apollo was the god of poetry," the guy in the back muttered. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's _good_ at it," I shuddered. "If I have to hear a limerick that starts with, 'There once was a goddess from Sparta' one more time, I gonna commit violently bloody homicide."

They must have thought I was serious because they looked st me, shocked. "You're just a kid!" the guy in the back protested. I snorted. "Looks can be deceiving, you should know that. Besides, I'm eighty one. I think. I lose track sometimes. Then again, when you live you life in the woods surrounds by your sisters who all look the same age with nothing but the sun and moon to count the passing of the days, you lose track. By the way, what year is it?"

"2012," Stark said faintly. "So you're immortal?" I shrugged. "Semi-immortal. I can still fall in battle. Or break my oath. Both of which are extremely unlikely. Trust me, I'm not the oldest. In fact, I'm probably one of the youngest. The oldest was-" I stopped abruptly, forcing memories of my fallen sister out of my mind. Zoe was always nice to me. She had welcomed me with open arms and shown me the ropes. "It doesn't matter. She's living in the stars now."

"How old was she?" Romanoff asked me quietly. I shrugged. "I'm not sure she even knew herself. Time seems... slower and faster at the same time. Slower because you're untouched by it. Faster because the centuries pass by without you realizing it. But she helped Hercules," I snarled. "Git. But before that, she was a Hesperide, and they've lived since the 'Golden Age'. Ha. Golden Age, as if."

"You called Hercules a git," the archer noticed.

I frowned. "Yeah, well, did you know there used to be _five_ Hesperides? And then Hercules came along, swept the youngest off her feet, took her advice to trick Atlas, and left. Then, you know, her family cast her out of the Garden to fend for herself because she helped a Hero. And did Hercules even acknowledge her? No! Because why should a girl get all the credit? And then he became a _god_ after his death. She wouldn't even visit Greece, her homeland, after that because you have to pass by where the idiot is to get there! So believe me when I say that there is a perfectly good reason to turn your back on men when all they are are greedy, selfish _pigs._"

I stood up. "I've answered your questions, now _let me go_. Lady Artemis doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Will you join the Avengers?" Steve asked. I looked at him blankly. "What?" "The Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes," Stark prompted me.

I frowned. "No. I need to go back to where people care about me, not my skills. And don't come looking for me or anything related to Greek Mythology. I can guarantee you that it won't be pretty. And don't investigate us. Not unless you want a lightning bolt to decide that you'd make a beautiful lightning rod."

**So? What did you think? Review, review, review! Should I continue or leave it at that? I love feedback! Criticism is accepted as long as it's constructive, not rude!**

**-mirasecret**


	6. Chapter 6

I drew my bow, carefully aiming for the target on the other side of the clearing. I exhaled as I released and the arrow flew into the target, splitting the silver arrow that was already in the middle of the bullseye from my previous shot.

"Amurni."

I turned to Artemis. "Yes, M'Lady?"

She raised a sculpted eyebrow. "I think you should stop. You've been at it for hours. If you continue on much longer, this will be the seventh target you've ruined today."

I turned ruby red. "Sorry, M'Lady. I just... I have a feeling something's terribly wrong, and I'm not sure what it is."

She pursed her lips. "It could be many things, none of them good. Perhaps a monster in Tartarus is stirring, or a war is erupting."

I shook my head as my bow disappeared over my shoulder. "I don't think so. I think... I think it has something to do with the Avengers."

Her eyebrows sky rocketed up her forehead. "The mortal group that you helped destroy the creatures six years ago? What of them?"

I shook my head again. "That's the thing, I don't know! It's frustrating me to no end and I have no idea as to what it could be. Just this sense that something's happening. Something big. And I think... I think it's going to concern us before too long."

She frowned. "Trust your instincts, Amurni. They're never wrong. I however, will speak to my brother. Prepare the Hunters for transportation." I nodded my head. "Yes, M'Lady."

Yes, we take omens, dreams, and visions very seriously here in the Hunters of Artemis.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and glanced at the medical tent sadly. Thalia had been gored by a manticore the other day. Our resident daughter of Apollo had told me quietly that it wasn't looking too good. So at the moment, I was acting as Lieutenant.

I slipped into the woods and found where some of my sisters were stalking a rabbit. "We're moving out, spread the word," I informed them. They nodded and continued on to where the rest were.

"Amurni?"

I turned to Cassie and tried for a smile. "Hey. What's up?"

"How are you doing?" she asked carefully. I rubbed one of my eyes and sighed. "As well as can be expected. I hope Thalia pulls through."

"Do you not want to be Lieutenant?" she asked surprised. I nodded my head slowly. "Not for the reasons you're thinking of, though. But because I know I'll never do as good of a job as Zoe or Thalia did. And Thalia... well, let's just say Zeus won't be happy if his daughter dies."

Cassie nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I remember when Alice died. There were storms all over the world for months."

I shrugged. "Families are messy. Immortal families even more so. And the gods may not be the best parents, but they do care."

Cassie looked at me carefully. "Amruni, it's been eighty-seven years. Is your mom going to claim you?" I shrugged. "I dunno. I might not even _be_ a demigod. My mom could have just left us. It's no big deal."

I smacked my forehead. "Gah! We have to pack up camp!'

We ran to the clearing where the silvery tents were pitched. I presses the button on the door to my small, one person tent and watched in fascination as it shrunk down. It never got old watching magic.

I peeked my head inside the medical tent and frowned. Thalia's wound had turned a sickly green color and was now oozing a strange colored pus. I hesitantly tapped the button and slipped the small square of cloth into my bag that had appeared slung over my shoulder with my tent. I was so thankful that Artemis had the foresight to enchant the tents to hold someone.

A daughter of Iris, Sevline, and her half sister, Kora put out the fire and the clothes line. Clara, a mortal from Michigan, worked with some of the pelts from our last hunt. Eventually, the clearing was empty without any sign that the Hunters had been there.

Cassie raised an ivory horn to her lips and blew. "Move out!" I called and we started in the direction of New York. Artemis materialized next to me looking troubled as we moved through the forest. "Something wrong, M'Lady?" I asked as I walked next to my wold, Sasha.

"Your fears were correct," she told me frowning. "My brother... he fears we will not be able to win this upcoming fight. It will be dangerous. Almost as dangerous as the battle with the Earth Mother."

My eyes widened in surprise. "M'Lady! Surely not! I mean, Gaea was-" "I realize, Amurni," she cut me off. "But, Amurni, you must listen to me very carefully. Apollo has revealed to me that the place you will end up in has its own gods. I might not be able to go with you. And if that is so, you must carry on as if though I was with you. Amurni... the threat that approaches... it will be very dangerous. Please don't die."

I met her troubled silver eyes, very much so like my own, and nodded. "Of course, M'Lady. I will do my best."

She relaxed slightly, even though her grip on her silver bow tightened.

"Let's go!" I shouted and we started running, easily keeping pace with the wolves.A couple hours later and we had arrived in Central Park, close to the spot that we had camped in six years ago. "Jennifer, make sure Thalia's stable for now, we need to try and keep the poison away," I handed the caramel-color haired girl the small, silk square that made the medical tent.

"Cassie, get a fire going. Jackie, find some herbs around here. Cathy, we're going to need some fresh water, our stores are running low. Sevline, here's some money. Go check out what there is at the nearest mortal convenience store."

"Amurni," Artemis put a hand on my arm. "I have heard that the Avengers will be in the tower in the middle of Manhattan. Please find out what the threat." I nodded and shouldered my bow.

I stuck out like a sore thumb on the streets in silvery camo and combat boots. To my surprise, it looked like there had recently been a fight in the area with torn up sidewalks and destroyed lamp posts. One of the TVs in the mortal stores showed images of the metal man, Tony Stark, disappearing on a flying donut. I shook my head and kept walking. Mortals these days...

I found where the tower used to be and frowned. It was much smaller and seemed to have a few buildings around it that had something to do with the Avengers. I stepped through the automatic doors and looked around in the lobby. I entered the elevator and looked around.

"JARVIS?" I asked cautiously. "So sorry, Miss," a female voice said. "You must be referring to my predecessor. I am FRIDAY. How can I help you?" I blinked. "Um, FRIDAY? Do you know where I can find the Avengers?"

"I can't seem to find you on the guest list."

"Tell them," I licked my lips hesitantly. "Tell them that an old silver friend from the Battle of Manhattan is here to help with the upcoming threat."

A few seconds later and FRIDAY spoke up again. "Steve Rogers would like to speak with you where the rest of the Avengers are on the seventy-second floor. Have a nice day."

The elevator started moving until it reached my location. The doors slid open with a ding and I stalked to the conference room that the AI directed me to using glowing arrows in the floor.

I knocked on the heavy oak doors before opening them and standing tall and proud.

Across the room by the window, Steve gaped at me. "Amurni?"

I gave him a mock salute. "Amurni Eveningstar, reporting for duty. What's the situation."

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Natasha Romanoff asked me. I blinked. "Oh my gods, you've gone blonde. What in Hades happened these past six years?"

"Sorry," a woman next to a robot spoke up. "But who are you?" I smirked. "An old friend."

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Natasha repeated.

I raised an eyebrow. "The Greek world relied heavily on dreams, visions, and omens. We take them very seriously. And once Lady Artemis spoke to her brother..." I trailed off looking at the Manhattan sky line. "She thought it best if the Hunters helped. I'm their representative right now. Ordinarily, it would be Thalia, but she's... unable to be of service. What's the situation?"

"A Titan," Bruce Banner, the green monster told me. I stiffened. "Impossible," I said immediately. "Kronos and his brothers are in the Pit. Leto, Rhea, Calypso, and a few more are living in the mortal world peacefully. Metis is... incapacitated. Atlas is holding the sky. Oceanus was beaten in the last Titan War. That goes for the Giants as well."

Bruce shook his head. "Not from the world of the Greeks. His name is Thanos. And he's after the Infinity Stones."

I cured in Ancient Greek and started pacing the room. "Are you absolutely positive?" Bruce nodded. "Yeah. He has the Power and Space stone already." I tapped my chin. "The Time stone. Some of the streets were in ruins. He went after it. Did he succeed?"

Bruce shrugged. "I don't know. That's where Tony went. He went on the ship to stop him. But it doesn't matter because he's already more powerful than anyone."

I beamed. "Not so, Dr."

Steve turned to me hopefully. "You know someone?" I nodded. "Yeah. She'll be fighting with us if she can, but she told me that we might be going places where she can't go. Other gods."

"Other _gods_?!" the woman asked incredulously. "Like Thor?"

I frowned. "Wannabe? No, I'm talking about real gods. I serve one of them." I turned to Steve. "The Olympians do want to help. But you must understand that there are Ancient Laws in place that cannot be broken. One of those laws indicate that they can't mess in mortal affairs too much. More often then not it results in war. World War Two? A result of the fighting sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side and Hades on the other."

"Captain." The android drew our attention to him.

While the bot was talking to Steve, I turned to Bruce. "How bad is it?" I asked quietly. "The truth, please. I'm a lot older than I look and I need to know."

Bruce glanced at the rest of his team who was arguing about the death of the robot. "He wants to wipe out half of the universe, Amurni," he told me. "He's insane and the power he's packing is... immense. We need to be careful."

I nodded.

"I know a place," Steve said. I looked over and nodded. "Where?"

He smiled. "How fast can you get the Hunters to the airstrip behind the tower?"

**SilentAngel33: While it's true that in the MCU, Thor and Loki are real versions, this **_is_** a PJO and Avenger crossover. In this case, the Thor and Loki of the PJO world are completely different. There are so many differences between the myths and Marvel's version, but I just went with PJO because Amurni is a Hunter and therefore immersed in the mythological world**

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews make me write more, please, please, please, please review! I do take criticism as long as it's constructive and not rude.**

**-mirasecret**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hunters of Artemis reporting for duty, Captain Rogers, sir" I gave Steve an exaggerated salute paired with a smirk. Cassie snorted into her hand behind me.

I turned to the Hunters behind me and clasped my hands behind my back. "Ladies, please board the Quinjet. Remember to keep all hands, feet, arms, legs, heads, bows, and other various articles inside at all times during the ride. We will be reaching Wakanda in a few short hours."

More than a few girls rolled their eyes as they marched on board.

"How many are there?" Steve asked me quietly as we boarded. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Well, you see, we've been through a few wars these past few years, so our numbers are significantly lower than they had been. We had had around one hundred fifty when Zoe was still leading us. After she died though, there was a war and our numbers were knocked down to about one hundred. Then, we had a war a year later and there were fifty. Orion just _had_ to come back from the dead and attack us. _Again._ But recruitment has been really high for a while now, so we're back to one hundred. So not as many as there had been, but enough to hopefully get the job done."

Steve gaped. "One hundred? But the Quinjet only seats around twenty! How are we all in here _comfortably?!_" I smirked. "Captain, you need to remember that you're travelling with a goddess."

He blinked. "Artemis is here?"

"Of course."

"Gah!" he jumped as the silver eyed goddess appeared next to him. "How did I not hear you coming?"

I fought back a smile. "She's the goddess of _hunting_. You don't honestly think she wouldn't be good at stalking, do you?" I turned to Artemis. "Hunters ready for transport, M'Lady. Anything else?"

She cocked her head. "Have Jackie start working with Thalia. There is still a chance- a small chance, mind you- that she will pull through. Father will be devastated is she doesn't." I jerked my head sharply in response and buckled myself in a seat near the front.

Wanda, the girl who had been with the robot, sat down next to me and fiddled with her thumbs. I raised an eyebrow. "If you're gonna ask a question, ask."

"What exactly do you do in the Hunt?" she asked. "I mean, hunting, obviously, but what else?"

I tilted my head. "While it is hunting, yes, it's a little more complicated than that. We don't hunt usual creatures, we hunt the most dangerous of monsters. We protect mortals, like yourself, from being hurt by our world. Occasionally we'll hunt down Titans who have escaped their bindings. We haven't had a cause for that in a decade, thank Zeus. But the Hunt isn't just about hunting. It's a sisterhood, a freedom, a way to escape. It's a home for many like their original homes had never been."

"Why'd you join?" Wanda asked curiously. I winced. "I would caution you to not ask anyone that. Some came out of abusive families. Others were being forced into marriages. It really just depends. There are some who joined just because... but still. You don't want to bring up bad memories."

Wanda nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

We sat in a comfortable silence after a while, watching the ocean fly by. We eventually started travelling over land once again. I watched herds of zebras and other animals run over the African plains.

"We're almost there," Steve called out from the front.

I turned to the rows of the Hunters who sat quietly. "Weapons at the ready," I ordered. They nodded and checked their equipment.

I dug out my hunting knives and a whetstone and started sharpening the edges of the blades. "What metal is that?" Bruce asked.

I glanced up. "Celestial Bronze. Magic metal. Only thing that kills monsters. I also have some made out of silver and blessed by gods. Comes in handy when you run into werewolves."

Natasha blinked. "Werewolves?" I shuddered. "Nasty things, werewolves. I absolutely hate them. We ran into Thalia's brother and his friends when tracking a pack."

"Who's Thalia?" Wanda asked. "Our Lieutenant," I said tightly, indicating that the conversation was over.

"Hey, Steve," I called. "Where's Wannabe?"

He blinked. "Thor?" I shot him a look. "Is there anyone else that you know who I call Wannabe?"

He shook his head. "We don't know," he admitted. "He went back to Asgard. We haven't heard from him sense."

I frowned. "Shame. Wannabe may not be the real dewal, but he is powerful. We're gonna need it."

I went back to my knives. After I finished sharpening them, I pulled out several materials and began making new arrows. Our quiver magically refilled, but it was better safe than sorry.

The Quinjet passed through a barrier of some kind and entered into Wakanda. I turned to Artemis. "Have you received permission?"

She nodded. "Bast has allowed it. The risk is too great for someone _not_ to interfere. I will fight beside my Hunters." I beamed and nodded as the Quinjet touched down.

Steve led the way as we exited the Quinjet. "It's good to see you," he greeted the Wakandan king, T'Challa, with a smile. Bruce attempted to bow and the king stopped him, smirking.

Artemis nodded in approval at the female guards in red. I withheld a smirk and turned to the king. "Where will the battlefield be?" He frowned slightly. "We don't know yet," he admitted. I nodded and turned to the Hunters. "Ladies, head to the middle of the city. Post guards on all four Cardinal points around the barrier. I'll IM you when we have a location." The girls nodded and headed in the direction of a type of square.

"Lead the way, your Highness," I told T'Challa.

...

I leaned on the wall and stared out the window as Shuri, the princess, inspected the gem in Vision's head. I fiddled with one of my knives, flipping it hilt over blade and catching it again in an endless cycle.

"It will take time, brother."

My eyes snapped back to the conversation at hand. "How much?" I asked. "As much as you can give me," she met my eyes.

"Lady Artemis, can you remove it?" I asked.

Artemis stepped out of the shadows and frownd. She cupped her hands over Vision's forehead and whispered something in Ancient Greek. A small diagram showing the stone and how it was connected to the android's head hovered over her hands glowing silver."

She frowned. "Who's idea was it to put this in?"

"Mine, ma'am," Bruce cut in. "And Tony."

"Stark?" she asked sharply. Bruce blinked and nodded slowly. An ugly frown marred her features. "And now I know why your team is so messed up."

"What do you have against Tony?" Natasha asked. "Artemis is the goddess of virginity and maidens. Tony Stark is a playboy and a womanizer. Wouldn't you be annoyed with him too is you were her?" I asked tiredly from the window.

I pushed myself off of the wall as Artemis tensed, the knife I had been messing with at the ready. "My Lady?" I asked cautiously. "Something's wrong," she muttered as her bow appeared in her hands, her silver orbs flickering around the edge of the room.

T'Challa raised a hand to an earpiece and frowned. "Something's entering the atmosphere!" he announced. "Where?" I asked sharply.

"The north," he told me grimly. I nodded and dug out a small flask of water. I opened the top and sent a fine mist flow out of it. I adjusted it in the sunlight, forming a rainbow. I dug through my pockets hurriedly. "I'm out of drachmas!" I called. Artemis dug one out of her pocket and threw it to me.

I tossed it in the rainbow. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Cassie."

Cassie's face shimmered into view. "What's the status?" she asked immediately. "Invaders in the north," I told her and slashed through the connection. I followed the others out the door and onto the Wakandan plains.

I raised a hunting horn to my lips and blew.

The fight was coming.

And it was coming soon.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it, the action- well, more of it- is coming soon! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. They make me want to write more.**

**Guest: I was actually planning on this from the beginning. In the movie, Thor arrives on the Bifrost, with a new hammer (and a racoon), and starts kicking butt. That kinda shows how powerful you are.**

**chibi-no-baka: When I make oc demigods/characters, I do like it when they're powerful like Percy or Jason. However, it is kind of nice to have a less powerful oc every once and awhile. It kind of reminds us that even the less powerful people can have a major role to play.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed. Until next time!**

**-mirasecret**


	8. Chapter 8

We stood on the front line. I was to the right of Artemis who was next to T'challa and Steve. We approached the barrier and Steve, T'challa and, Artemis exchanged words with them. I hung back, but when they began walking back to the armies, I stepped forward to the aliens. "You know," I said casually, "some of these people have had thousands of years to perfect their craft. I'd be careful if I were you."

I turned on my heel and stalked after my Lady. We had another stupid war on our hands.

After I reached the front lines, huge ships came out of nowhere. T'Challa shouted a command and the Wakandan warriors put up shields as creatures poured out of the ships and killed themselves trying to get through the shields protecting the country.

"We need to even the odds," Captain Rogers muttered.

I took a step forward. "Permission to kill, my Lady?" I asked, keeping my eyes trained on the creatures.

Artemis smiled and drew her bow. "Amurni, permission granted."

She let her arrow fly, piercing one of the creatures in the neck. It dropped dead and the rest of the Hunters followed her head.

"That's over four hundred yards!" Okoye said in astonishment. "That is impossible without vibranium. How are you doing that?"

I laughed. "This is Artemisian Silver. It's _better_ than vibranium."

We took down hordes of the creatures with our bows, but some pealed off from the main group and began running in the direction of the back side of the barrier. "If they get to the other side, there's nothing between them and Vision!" Steve shouted.

"We're going to have to open the barrier," Artemis muttered. "Negative," I smirked. "You're forgetting who we have with us."

I turned around to face the ranks of my sisters. "Jessie! Joanne! Over here!" I shouted with my hands cupped around my mouth.

Two girls with reddish hair and mischievous blue eyes fought their way to the front.

"You have your bats?" I asked rummaging around in my bad. Two identical smirks that made grown men fear for their lives lit up their faces. They pulled twin baseball bats out from their own bags as I brought out a large bag of green orbs.

Artemis took one look at what we were doing and raised an eyebrow. "This is a bad idea," she announced. "Aw, my Lady, you wound me!" Jessie placed her hands over her heart. Artemis rolled her eyes fondly.

I turned back to the rest of the Hunters. "Ladies, it you would," I gestured to the bags at me feet. There was a scrambling as more and more orbs appeared at my feet, my Sisters adding more to the ever growing pile.

"Cassie," I called. She nodded and we picked up an orb in unison. "Here, batter batter," Joanne beamed as we threw up the orbs and the twin daughters of Hermes hit the Greek Fire bombs into the creatures who were attempting to get to Vision's midsts.

The explosion was glorious.

I nodded in satisfaction. "Ladies, aim for the ships. More are coming out from there. And, if we're lucky, the falling debris will crush them."

We hit orb after orb, destroying more and more of the creatures.

Unfortunately, we did eventually run out of Greek Fire. When the twins put down the bats, they were grinning in ecstasy. I immediately decided to never give them bombs again.

I pushed a piece of hair that had come out of my braid out of my face. "How's that for evening the odds, Captain?" I asked.

Natasha laughed. The laugh soon died on her lips as more ships landed outside the borders of Wakanda. T'Challa raised a hand to his ear and ordered the barrier to be open.

"Hunters!" I shouted as the shields were dropped. "Wakanda forever!" T'Challa shouted as he raced forward to the incoming army. Steve and Artemis followed, the Hunters and I close behind.

The two armies met in a burst of blood. Some of my sisters drew swords. I ignored my own in favor for my twin hunting knives. I slashed and cut my way through, standing back to back with Cassie. Thousands of the creatures fell.

Cassie cried out. I turned and killed the creature that had grabbed my sister's leg. Cassie in turn threw a knife at the one that tried to sneak up on me. I helped her up and we kept fighting.

In the fray, we were separated. A creature tackled me from behind and threw me into a large rock. I turned around and stabbed it. I stayed by the rock, keeping something behind my back, trying to stay alive. Across the field, Cassie stumbled. I dropped my knives in favor for my bow. I shot an arrow into the neck of the creature attacking her.

Claws slammed into my side. I tumbled away from the rock and cried out in pain. I killed the creature and shoved Ambrosia into my mouth, wincing as my wounds healed. I sheathed my knives in favor of my two katanas.

One was held normally while the other was in a reverse grip. I jumped on top of the rock that had my back and tackled a creature that was sneaking up on Steve. He nodded in thanks and we stood back to back.

We took turns hacking and cutting. I used Steve's shields to vault over his head and cut down more of the creatures.

Then, in the middle of the field, a burst of multicolored light incinerated anything surrounding it. When the lights died down, Wannabe and a racoon were in the middle of it.

Wait, what?

The racoon shouted something and hefted his machine gun while Wannabe took to the skies and zapped creatures with lightning. "Look at that," I muttered. "Wannabe's actually powerful." Steve snorted beside me.

Huge machines burrowed under the ground and began attacking us. I cursed in Ancient Greek and dug around in my bag. "Cover me!" I shouted as I searched for more Greek Fire.

Then, Wanda came out of nowhere and destroyed them. I cursed again. "You were supposed to stay with Vision!" I shouted. "Now there's no one between them!"

An explosion in the palace window cut off her response. I cursed again as a red and gold object flew haphazardly to a cluster of trees. "Someone get to Vision!" Steve shouted. I nodded sharply and took off.

My feet pounded against the earth as I ran, kicking up dust clouds as I went. I thanked Artemis for granting her Hunters speed, strength and, grace. I wouldn't have been able to dodge the creatures on my way to the trees if I hadn't.

I skidded to a stop by a fallen log where Vision and Wanda were kneeling. I stepped in front of them and readjusted my grip on my knives. "_Artemis, we're going to need help,_" I prayed silently.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as all noise was silenced. "He's here," I muttered. Behind me, Vision was convincing Wanda to do... something. I decided I didn't want to know.

In the distance, I heard fighting and shouting. Wanda began trying to destroy the Stone in Vision's head.

I gritted my teeth. Poor girl. If we survived this, I was going to ask Artemis if Wanda could join the Hunt. It was going to be hard to bounce back from something like that.

The sounds of fighting grew closer. I planted my feet into the ground and began praying desperately to Artemis.

Then, Thanos stepped through the trees.

**Hey! I know, I know, it's been a while. In my defense, life happened and all my teachers decided to pile on a bunch of projects. This is literally the first chance I've had. Review, review, review! They make my day, they keep me writing, they make me feel appreciated. **

**-mirasecret.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello!" I beamed cheerfully. "Hope your day has been swell! Prepare to die."

I dropped into a fighting stance and watched as Thanos raised his gauntleted hand.

I didn't even give him a chance. I sprinted forward, using his shoulders a springboard, and flipped over his head to his other side.

My knives flashed and I cut the back of his knees. He stumbled as I kicked him. I used a tree root as leverage to jump up and plunge a knife into his shoulder.

Thanos growled and waved his hand, pushing me back and sticking me to a tree.

"ARTEMIS!" I shouted. "ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS, PLEASE! ARTEMIS!"

Thanos turned to me. "Be quiet, child. No one can help you now."

Vision exploded.

Wanda collapsed in grief.

"Get up!" I shouted. "Get up, it's not over yet!"

Thanos waved his hand again and I was gagged.

"_ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS, PLEASE, WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT!"_

Thanos turned back time on the area Vision was in and plucked the Mind Stone from his forehead.

I squeezed my eye shut, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Then, Wannabe showed up.

Thor came crashing through the trees and buried his axe in Thanos' chest.

"I told you you would die for that," he growled.

Thanos laughed weakly. "Should have... gone for.. the head."

"NO!" I shouted through my gag as Thanos raised his hand.

Artemis shimmered into existence and threw a knife, cutting off Thanos' hand. I sagged in relief as what held me to the tree and created the gag disappeared.

I shakily got to my feet and tried to make it to the fight. Artemis and Thor trade blows with Thanos, shaking the earth. Even with one arm, the mad titan was powerful.

Thor swung his axe, cutting off Thanos' head. It was over.

I made my way to Wanda, who was still crying in shock. I knelt down next to her and put a hand on her back.

"All my fault," she gasped. "We could all be dead. I froze. I couldn't-"

"I know," I whispered. "I know."

The tears kept pouring down her face and I thought back to the Titan war.

Clementine had only been with us for three weeks. We saved her from an abusive home in Colorado. She was a daughter of Hecate.

Clementine had been devastated to learn that her mother was on the wrong side of the war, but she kept fighting. She blossomed in training, progressing faster than we had expected.

Then, the war happened.

We had been fighting at a tunnel. Hordes of dracne were coming through by the second. We had to blow it up.

Greek fire bombs were planted in the support beams. Thalia shouted for a confirmation that everyone was out of the tunnel. We were... or so we thought.

Thalia hit the detonator and the tunnel blew, trapping Clementine inside. At the last second, I had seen her struggling to make it out. I could have saved her.

But I couldn't.

The thing is, if you ask any Hunter what they love most about the Hunt, they'll tell you that it's one big happy family. And that may seem cliche, but it's true to the point that we feel our sisters fall like it was us dying.

We're bonded together in a sisterhood. It's more than just family... it's a part of you. And when one falls, we all fall.

And I could tell that that's similar to how Wanda was feeling. She really, truly loved Vision.

"Come on," I told her quietly. "It's time to go."

...

Artemis plopped the hand that wore the gauntlet on the table of the conference room.

"What do we do with it?" Steve asked. "That kind of power is... huge. Crazy huge."

I tilted my head. "The Time Stone can't be destroyed. "Doing so would destroy the timeline. The Soul Stone should go to Hades, where it was supposed to go until mortals got a hold of it. Space Stone to Zeus, Power Stone needs to be destroyed, Mind Stone... we could maybe fix Vision?"

Bruce shook his head. "I'm sorry, but... I don't think it could be done. We could try though."

I nodded. "Any other ideas?"

Artemis contemplated the hand. "I'll talk to my father. Until then, great job. We did it."

I smiled in relief and leaned back against my chair. Maybe now we could have three centuries of peace.

I snorted.

As if.

**Hey guys! And that concludes Hunters and Soldiers! Review Review Review! Please! I accept criticism, but please make it constructive, not rude!**

**Lelleg: Thank you!**

**Guest: I'm sorry, but you might want to expand on that a little. You weren't very specific and to be honest, you were a little rude.**

**dieHard154: I agree that the Hunters are much more, believe me, and I think that I portrayed that fairly well. Could you explain a little more please? I also think I made the Avengers on the Hunter's level of power, but this is told from Amurni's POV, therefore, we miss parts of the battles as seen in the movies. And if the Hunter seem a little more powerful, they've had centuries to hone their skills. **

**the8horcrux: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this made my day! Thanks for telling me what you like and why, I love feedback that tells me what I'm doing right (and wrong). I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Overall, I'm so glad that almost everyone who's reviewed has given me positive feedback, thank you all so much. Thank you to those who have followed and favorited this, the sheer amount of followers makes my heart happy, I have a very small corner of this website. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**-mirasecret**


End file.
